1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for cutting stone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of techniques have been used to cut marble, stone, granite and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,212 issued to Armstrong et al. there is disclosed a wire saw having an endless configuration. The saw is adapted to be mounted on a pair of sheaves with a plurality of spaced apart metal sleeves containing abrasive material providing the cutting elements on the wire. In the more recent U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,541 and 4,945,889 issued to Fish there is disclosed a pivoting belt configured saw for cutting a slot into stone. This latter type of saw is particularly useful in cutting stone while it remains within the ground. In the latter patent, a continuous belt having abrasive strips thereon is movably mounted to a pair of sheaves between which is positioned a guide which emits a lubricant to facilitate the movement of the belt upon the guide. Another stone cutting device having a sheave mounted to the distal end of a main body is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,115 issued to Horst Weisner. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,508 issued to Del Vecchio there is shown a belt sander having a reinforcement plate located between a pair of spaced apart sheaves.
Once a block of stone has been cut and removed from the ground, there is a need for slicing the block into thin slabs. Despite the prior devices, there is still a need for a saw which will quickly cut a free standing block into slabs. Disclosed herein is a saw having a continuous abrasive belt movably mounted to a frame. The frame is vertically movable relative to the block. The frame includes a pre-stressed plate or bar guiding the saw accurately through a straight path while simultaneously applying downward pressure forcing the belt against the block of stone.